


Dirthamen enansal - Stolen kisses

by djs_Etain254



Series: Sulahn'nehn, numin la lath [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fighting, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djs_Etain254/pseuds/djs_Etain254
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is about Etains' (oc from  "By the Dreadwolf") mother Arla (oc) and Zevran Arainai. I will try and write the two fics so they will be complementary but still independant from each other.</p><p>Arla is a young Dalish sent to clan Lavellan to marry keeper Deshannas son Elgara. The clan is not too keen on trading with humans, so they send Arla, who is a little more open in this regard. She visits the market in Kirkwall regularly when the clan sets up camp nearby. She is willing to live up to the keepers expectations best as she can, until this obtrusive elf catches her interest and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirthamen enansal - Stolen kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirkwall: 9.21  
> Whoops this first encounter didn't work out well. Kind of a character introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have mentioned that I would write this, just didn't know it would be so soon. Not sure yet how frequently I will update this one though, because I guess I will focus more on "By the Dreadwolf" for now. Still I'm kinda excited about writing something with Zevran and I really hope that I manage it at least a little.   
> Just so you know and if I did my maths correctly, Zevran would be 16 in 9.21 and I picture Arla about the same age.  
> Tags will be added and edited as I go along I guess, because I'm not yet a hundred percent sure who will actually show up in this.  
> And yeah, Arla looks kinda bitchy right now, but well I don't know, love at first sight would be real boring right? ;)
> 
> Translations will be found down below  
> Enjoy and thank you for reading :)

The sun was shining brightly above the dirty market place, as the red headed girl moved through the crowd to reach her stand. She was glad, she had managed to slip away from the clan without her escort, a little peace before work would be nice. A small batch built up in the flock of people as she pushed through and insults were tossed around like missiles. She smiled, yes this was Kirkwall and she loved it.  
Somebody shoved past her, knocking the basket she was carrying into the dirt. “Fenedhis lasa. Watch were you're going. Blighted elvhen'alas. Ugh”, she snapped at the young elf, while she started gathering her things again. The blond stared incredulously at her for a brief second, before dropping to his knees to aid her. “Lo siento. Let me help you.” Her green eyes flashed at him, at least he was polite enough to fix his mess. “Ma serannas.”, she mumbled through grit teeth, observing his amber eyes. Strange markings curved along his tanned skin and strands of blond fell into his handsome face. He couldn't be much older than her, she thought. But beyond the mischievous glint in his gaze, there was a heaviness she only knew from people weary of life. What terror had these eyes already witnessed? Focusing again, she got back to her feet, making her way to the stand.  
While she piled the leathers and furs onto the counter, the other elf appeared out of the crowd and propped himself against a wall, watching her with an expression that made her skin crawl. “Can I help you? If not I recommend you to go. I have 4 blades with me and I will not hesitate to use them if necessary.” She hissed, her patience growing thin. He had been polite, but that didn't rid the unease his stare caused her.  
“Oh I am afraid you only have one knife, but I must say I am intrigued by the thought where you might have hidden it.”, he purred, placing three knifes on the counter, smirking at her shocked expression. “I am Zevran Arainai, it is a pleasure. Do you have a name, fiero gatito?” Slowly she took her daggers, thinking of the fourth, the cool leather of its' sheath burning against her thigh. Who was this man? “Arla.” Dumbstruck she forced the words out of her mouth, busying herself with her wares once more. “Lavellan.” The red head watched  
“Mmmmmh Arla. Ara would suit you more, or maybe I will simply call you linda instead?” The redhead frowned at him, rolling her eyes. Creators what was his deal? “You want something in particular, Zevran?”, she snapped snobbishly, making a point of not looking at him. He hummed deeply in response, stepping closer, so she could feel the heat of his body now. “ I might have an idea of what I want...”, his voice was not more than a growl now, causing Arla to shiver. Creators! Quickly she pushed Zevran away, reclaiming her space.  
“There you are emm'asha.”, a deep voice exclaimed nearby. It was Elgara, the clans most handsome but also most arrogant idiot. Great, why could there never be more than two minutes of peace in her life? “Is this seth'lin bothering you ma'vhenan?” The tall elf questioned with exaggerated worry. Arla shook her head, glancing at the blonde elf. “No he was just about to leave, isn't that so?” His cocky smile faltered for a split second as he inclined his head to both of them and retreated into the crowd. Elgara placed his tanned arm possessively around Arlas shoulders and scanned the contents of her purse. She frowned, trying to shake him off, though without effect. “Da'vhenan, don't fret, soon we will be married, you will have to get used to me touching you.” A wide grin spread over his dark face. You wish, she thought bitterly, winding away from his grasp. Elgara the pride of the clan and the keepers son was her betrothed and this was of course supposed to make her incredibly happy. He was a handsome man, yes that was fact, but a pretty face would not grant her a future to look forward to. Unfortunately there was not much she could do about it, she had even been sent to join clan Lavellan solely for this purpose.  
The hours crept by, hardly anyone even taking a glimpse at her stand, so most of the time she spent sitting on the ground, drawing patterns into the dirt. Thank the creators Elgara was bored soon, too and had ventured deeper into the city.  
“So he is your chosen? You didn't look too keen on his company though I must say, bonita Arla.” Zevrans' voice startled her, she had not expected him to still be here. She looked up from the ground, scanning his features. Had he been watching her all the time? Creepy! “And you think you are in a position to judge?” The girl quipped, smirking to herself. “Oh do believe me when I say you will learn to enjoy my company. No lady has ever looked at me with such distaste as you do your dashing warrior. Even now you already smile when you see me, no more cursing. We are making quick progress, guapo gatito.” The blonde winked at her, as she wiped the smile away, her features hardening again. Huffing, Arla placed herself so her back was turned to the other elf and focused onto the dirty ground once more. Unimpressed Zevran slunk around and placed himself next to Lavellan. Rolling her eyes, she looked at him. “Seriously, why don't you just go and bother somebody else? Or maybe buy something at least?” The blond chuckled at her words, amber eyes sparkling in the sun. “I could buy something yes and to answer your first question: because I am far more interested in bothering you.” With a grunt, Arla got to her feet and packed her goods back into her basket. She would take a break now, eat something, maybe he would get bored after a while anyway. “Oh were are we going linda?” Arla snorted, while she packed her basket. “I am going to get some food now, alone.” Pushing past him, she began hurrying across the market towards her destination. “Oh I doubt that. Kirkwall is a dangerous place for such a lovely flower as you are.” By the love of Mythal why was he being so obtrusive? This was getting ridiculous. Maybe she could try and lose him in the lower part of the city?  
When they entered Darktown Arla picked up speed, brushing around corners, randomly winding her way past the houses. “Oh sweet linda, if you are looking for the Hanged Man, it is in the opposite direction.” She could clearly hear Zevrans' self- satisfied grin. Shit okay well then she would have to eat with him. Slowly turning on the spot, Arla put on her nicest fake smile. “Of course, silly me, where do I have my head today.” She needed a new plan. Maybe she could just throw him into the Waking See? Sniggering at the thought and keeping her eyes straight ahead, the elf followed the streets towards the tavern. “Well I guess my presence is quite distracting.” , Arainai chimed in after a few moments, causing her wish to throttle him to grow with every word.  
It was dark inside, the air thick with smoke and alcohol. The barman greeted Arla heartily and prepared her usual order at once. A piece of bread, some cheese and a bottle of water was passed over the counter, but she faltered when she was about to pay. The little pouch with coins was gone, her stomach jolted. Fenedhis lasa, what should she do now? It was the entire days income - the clans' money. What would the keeper say if she returned without it. “Dirthamen help me, where did I put it?”, she muttered under her breath, searching every pocket of her dress and the entire basket, slowly beginning to panic.  
Next to her Zevran cleared his throat and ordered lunch for himself, waving her money pouch in front of her face, while paying both meals with his own money. Arla snatched the purse from his grasp, fuming at his dumb pickpocket tricks. Once they were outside, she let loose on Zevran. “Stop this nonesense, len'alas lath'din. What kind of game is this you are playing? Fenedhis lasa. Do you think women fall for that? Creators! You scared me to death.” The blond elf actually looked taken aback at her fierce words and a glimpse of hurt crossed his features.  
It seemed she had hit a mark. She hadn't intended to go postal like that, but she had definitely had enough of his behaviour. “I apologize, maybe it is best if I take my leave now.”, he responded in a low voice, sounding almost insecure. Guilt washed over her, she only wanted to get rid of him not break the boy. “Ir abelas, I shouldn't have said that.” , she tried to conciliate the other, but he was already headed into the depths of the lower city. “Wait, Zevran... Fenedhis.” Chiding her loose mouth all the way, she headed back to the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wehey we're getting multilingual here.
> 
> elven translation:  
> fenedhis lasa: elvhen curse (extension of fenedhis)  
> elvhen'alas: dirt elves  
> ma serannas: thank you  
> ara: desire  
> emm'asha: my girl  
> seth'lin: thin blood  
> ma vhenan: my heart  
> da'vhenan: little heart  
> len'alas lath'din: dirty child no one loves
> 
>  
> 
> spanish translations:  
> lo siento: i'm sorry  
> fiero: wild  
> gatito: kitten  
> linda: pretty  
> guapo: another word for pretty
> 
> Well there is loads of translation going on here, do tell me if it's too much, yes?


End file.
